Stop/start vehicles may be equipped with an engine autostop function. This function automatically shuts down the engine during certain periods of operation to conserve fuel. For example, the autostop function may be engaged when the vehicle is stopped rather than permitting the engine to idle. The engine may be restarted when the driver releases the brake or actuates the accelerator.